Si no hubiera herido mi orgullo
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Los señores Darcy disfrutan de su maravillosa vida de casados y reflexionan acerca de lo dificil que fue el aceptar sus sentimientos al principio.


* * *

**Dedicado a Kmiya**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a una gran mujer llamada Jane Austen

* * *

–¡Estoy harta! –dijo la chica trigueña mientras cerraba la puerta de la estancia de golpe.

–Claire, ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? –pregunto la señora Darcy mientras se levanta del sillón en donde hasta hacia unos instantes había estado recostada escuchando una historia que su marido le estaba leyendo.

–Perdona madre –dijo la chica bajando un poco la voz –Pero es que de verdad ¡ya no lo soporto!, es la persona mas despreciable del planeta, es un engreído, orgulloso y… ¡y se cree demasiado!

–Cariño, podrías decirme por favor ¿de quien estas hablando? –pregunto el Señor Darcy en tono calmado

–De Scott Wilkinson –grito ella, refiriéndose al joven que hacia un par de semanas se había mudado junto con sus padres a la propiedad de junto –Ese chico, ese chico es lo peor que le ha sucedido a este lugar.

–No veo por que dices eso –dijo su padre sin perder la calma –pensé que te agradaría el tener cerca a alguien de tu misma edad.

–El tiene 18 –dijo ella contrariada –Yo 16, y eso no es la misma edad.

–Claire no seas grosera con tu padre –le dijo Lizzie Darcy enfadada

–Lo siento –dijo Claire sentándose en uno de los sillones de la estancia –Se que ustedes no tienen la culpa de mis problemas.

–Hija –dijo su madre sentándose a su lado –No veo el por que un chico tiene que ser un problema. –Y al decir esto volteo a ver a su marido, recordando de pronto todas las veces en que ella lo consideró a él un gran problema.

–Pero lo es madre, desde que llegó no ha hecho otra cosa mas que darme problemas, al principio cuando nos presentaron en esa fiesta hace un par de semanas, pensé que seria alguien agradable, incluso estaba completamente dispuesta a bailar con él.

–No recuerdo que hayas bailado con él –dijo de pronto el Señor Darcy

–Por que no baile con él papi, él no me invitó a bailar, invitó a Meg. –Y después de que Claire dijo esto ultimo, Lizzie Darcy entendió en donde residía el problema, no era que el chico fuera molesto, maleducado o irritante, no, el verdadero problema era que el chico había herido el orgullo de Claire, y Claire era una chica muy orgullosa, y que lastimaran su orgullo era una de las cosas que su hija no perdonaba, algo que tenia en común con su madre.

–¿Entonces estas enojada con el por que no te invito a bailar? –dijo Lizzie tanteando el terreno.

–No que va, ni que hubiera querido bailar con él, solo dije que estaba dispuesta, no que quería. El verdadero problema se presento después, cuando paseaba a caballo por la zona y el se acerco a presentarse, como si no nos conociéramos ya, así que amablemente le recordé que ya me conocía, y ¿saben lo que dijo?, dijo: _"lo siento pero en realidad no la recuerdo señorita"_

–Bueno en esa fiesta había mucha gente, es entendible el hecho de que no te recordara –dijo Lizzie tratando de hacerle ver a su hija que las cosas no eran tan graves como parecían

–Pero reprobable –dijeron su hija y su esposo al mismo tiempo. Claire tenia el temperamento de su padre, era seria, inteligente, paciente, educada, y en el fondo un alma bondadosa dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo, pero también contaba con el carácter de su madre una chica simpática y abierta que jamás se dejaba vencer, y además, Lizzie creía que su hija había heredado el orgullo de ambos, lo que la hacia una persona que encontraba muy difícil perdonar a los demás.

–Bien –dijo Lizzie sonriendo –Pasando por alto estas faltas, yo creo que el chico merece una oportunidad.

–Madre, aunque pasara por alto las faltas que he mencionado anteriormente, aun hay muchas más, no olvides que su casa se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, así que las veces que me lo he topado mientras cabalgo con mi dama de compañía, no se limitan solo a dos, si no que ya han sido bastante cuantiosas, y en todas ellas él ha sido la persona mas descortés y ruin. Pero, el colmo fue hoy, cuando de pronto empezó a hablarme de la belleza de Meg, ¿puedes creerlo?... obviamente y como es debido, le hice notar que no debe de expresarse de esa manera de las personas, y sabes que me dijo: "Meg no es una persona, es un ángel", ¡es un descarado!.

–Un descarado sin duda cariño –le dijo Lizzie sonriendo, ahora entendía completamente bien el asunto. –Y creo que debes de invitarlo a cenar.

–Pero Mad… –Claire estaba apunto de replicar, pero fue detenida por un toquido de la puerta, era el mayordomo, al parecer un joven estaba afuera, esperando a la señorita Claire para entregarle su sombrero.

–¿Qué hace él con tu sombrero? –pregunto el Señor Darcy

–Es que, después de que dijo lo del ángel, le avente con mi sombrero para golpearlo, y luego me vine cabalgando hasta la casa.

–Bien, pues ha sido muy considerado de su parte –dijo el Señor Darcy –Ahora sal a darle las gracias por traerte tu sombrero, y no olvides invitarlo a cenar.

–Pero… -comenzó a decir Claire, mas al ver la mirada de su padre cambio de tono -Si papi –dijo resignada saliendo de la habitación, sabia que una vez que su padre decía algo, esto se cumplía.

–¿No te recuerda a alguien? –dijo el Señor Darcy despues de que la puerta se cerro

–Si –dijo Lizzie volviendo al sillón en donde estaba su marido y recargándose en él –a ti.

–Yo iba a decir que a ti –dijo él sonriendo

–Mmm, es una mezcla de los dos. Pero sin duda, el orgullo de Claire lo saco de tu lado, tu eres el orgulloso

–¿A si?, pues lo prejuiciosa lo saco del tuyo –dijo él mientras la abrazaba –en realidad Claire le interesa a ese chico, mira que llamar a la mejor amiga de Claire ángel nada mas para atraer su atención…

–Lo se, me parece un buen chico, es algo serio y petulante, pero en el fondo es bueno, y a Claire le gusta.

–El problema, es que inicio por mal camino, inicio hiriendo el orgullo de Claire, y eso es algo que ella no perdona.

–¿A no? –dijo Lizzie volteando a ver a los ojos a su marido –pues yo creo que si se puede perdonar, mira que yo te perdone a ti, y yo soy la orgullosa.

Por un instante el señor Darcy penso en reclamarle a su mujer el hecho de que hacia unos segundos había dicho que él era el orgulloso, pero como la conocía bastante bien, mejor se guardo esa respuesta para si, sonrió y le dijo: –Señora Darcy, el haber herido su orgullo me costo caro, después de los desafortunados eventos en los cuales nos vimos inmiscuidos cuando nos conocimos, tuve que esperar un año entero para poder hacerla mi esposa.

–Lo se Señor Darcy, pero ¿no fue mejor esperar para que así aprendiera a valorarme más?

–Cariño, sin importar el tiempo que tuviera que esperar para mí tu eres lo mas valioso de esta vida –le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente –Sin embargo, aun recuerdo el tiempo que estuve esperando, sufriendo por que pensé que tú jamás me querrías.

–Y yo ya te quería, pero era mi orgullo el que no me dejaba ver claramente cuanto te amaba, y el que no me permitía decírtelo, sin embargo ahora te lo digo: te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –Y Liz Darcy hubiera continuado diciendo te amo si en ese momento su marido no la hubiera besado en los labios como respuesta a sus palabras. Beso que interrumpieron cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Padres –dijo Claire entrando a la habitación –Lo he invitado a cenar, no entiendo el por que le dio tanto gusto el saber de la invitación, aun cuando le deje muy en claro que solo era una formalidad.

Sus padres no le respondieron nada, solo se limitaron a verla sonriendo

–En fin, en vista de que volverá en un par de horas, creo que iré a alistarme para la cena. –dijo Claire dándose la vuelta

–Cariño –dijo Lizzie de pronto, ella sabia que las cosas no podían estar mas claras, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar –¿Ese muchacho te gusta?

–¿Qué?, ¿Gustarme?! Madre por favor, pero si hace un momento te acabo de decir que me parece despreciable –le respondió Claire sonrojada.

–Lo se, pero aun así, muchas veces, una persona nos puede desagradar y parecer molesta –dijo Lizzie viendo a su marido

–Y nosotros podemos pensar que jamás nos va a interesar –dijo él en respuesta a la mirada de Lizzie

–Pero de pronto nos damos cuenta de que no hay nada más importante que esa persona, y que las faltas que cometió son perdonables –dijo ella

–Y las perdonamos, por que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas a su lado –dijo él, y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

–Eso es imposible, esa clase de cosas jamás suceden –dijo Claire mirando a sus padres –y yo jamás lo perdonare

–¿Estas segura? –le preguntó su madre

–Si, estoy segura –dijo Claire parándose muy derecha –Podría haberle perdonado… si no hubiera herido mi orgullo –Y diciendo esto Claire salio de la habitación.

–Es igual a ti –dijo el señor Darcy, aun viendo la puerta que se cerraba.


End file.
